


Prompt | Wincest + Gentle Sex

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: j2andsamndean asked: Can I request Wincest + soft, gentle sex? Like, lots of kissing and eye contact and Sammy loving up on his big brother.





	

Hi! This is j2andsamndean from Tumblr - just wanted to help you out, since I enjoy your writing so much! Can I request Wincest + soft, gentle sex? Like, lots of kissing and eye contact and Sammy loving up on his big brother.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Dean grumbles, wiggling his hips at Sam. He peeks over his shoulder at his brother and stretches out, pushing his ass in the air and getting down on his elbows, pressing his hips back further towards Sam.

“Mmm,” Sam hums, grabbing Dean’s hips and pulling him back against his hard dick, rubbing himself between Dean’s cheeks, “maybe I will.” Dean’s head falls forward, letting out a soft puff of air, in laughter or arousal, Sam’s not sure, but Sam slows down, takes his hand off of Dean’s hip to run it down his brother’s spine, feel every knotch of it under his fingers and follow a light scar as it branches off. Dean’s moving his hips impatiently but Sam wants to take this all in, feel Dean under him. He slips his hands underneath Dean, rubs his inner thighs and Dean lets out a soft sigh.

“C’mon, Sam...” Dean whispers.

“Yeah,” Sam responds, distracted by the way the light plays off of Dean’s skin, “yeah, I know.” He leans down, kisses the base of Dean’s spine and follows it down to his hole. He gives it a contemplating look before he makes a decision and traces it gently with his tongue. Dean lets out a breath like he had been holding it and it turns into a long sigh. Sam presses his tongue flat to Dean’s entrance and licks over it, making it wet and feeling the little muscle contract underneath. He smiles and kisses it chastley, like he’s kissing Dean’s lips, before he opens his mouth wider to slip his tongue inside.

“Unh... Yes...” Dean breathes and that only encourages Sam further, starts fucking Dean on his tongue slowly, making it last, making Dean feel every movement. Dean presses his face into the pillows while his hips move back against Sam’s mouth, trying to get Sam’s tongue deeper somehow, and even though every sound from Dean’s mouth is muffled, Sam is getting more and more turned on with every one. He can’t hold back a moan of his own, lets it rumble against Dean’s skin. He’d love to keep going like this, pulling long, breathy moans from his brother but he stops, pulls his tongue out and runs it over the rim once more.

Sam wipes his mouth, pleased with the small tremors running through Dean’s body before he flips Dean over onto his back. Dean looks a little shocked for a moment but his eyes are glazed over and his mouth is slack. He spreads his legs and wraps them around Sam easily when Sam climbs over him, sets his elbows on either side of Dean’s head and leans down to kiss Dean, making out with him gentle and slow. 

He brings his hips down to grind his leaking cock against Dean’s, feels Dean moan into his mouth while they kiss. When Sam breaks away, he rests his forehead against Dean’s, still so close to each other and sharing breath, hips moving together. Dean’s eyes are dark and half-closed, arousal clear on his face and he makes a soft noise, like a whimper, and tips his head up for another kiss. Sam obliges and hums into his brother’s mouth.

He only pulls away when he needs more, Dean’s hands following him as he leans back to grab the lube off the nightstand. He pops the cap open and watches Dean intently as he lubes up his own fingers, rubs lube into his palm. Dean never breaks eye contact and watches as Sam wraps his fingers around his brother’s dick, stroking him slowly, fist loose and wet. Dean’s eyes slide closed as he lets out a moan, his hips pushing up into Sam’s hand. He sits up on his elbows and pulls Sam down with one hand for another kiss, set at the same rhythm as Sam’s movements.

Dean’s breathing is getting more and more uneven, has to pull away from the kiss for air and closes his eyes as he nears his orgasm, focusing on the feeling. Sam keeps them close though, keeps his forehead pressed to Dean’s and watches his brother’s face intently, stroking him faster, squeezing him tighter and Dean’s moans are getting higher in pitch.

“Yes... Unh, Sam, yes...!”

He’s so close and Sam wants to see him come, he does, but not yet. He pulls his hand away and Dean whimpers, lies back down against the bed as he quivers beneath Sam. He’s the most beautiful thing Sam’s ever seen.

“Sam, please...” Dean breathes, hips pushing up against nothing.

“I know, I know,” Sam says softly, “gonna fuck you now, I promise.” He leans down to give Dean’s lips a chaste kiss and slips two fingers into Dean. Sam’s tongue opened him a bit, but not enough for his dick to fit easily and he wants to make this good, wants to make Dean come apart. He opens Dean further on his fingers and Dean’s already moaning, pushing down against Sam’s hand.

“I’m ready, goddamit,” Dean says through barred teeth, “just do it, just fuck me.”

Sam nods and pulls his hand out, gets a bit more lube to slick up his dick before setting back down against Dean. His brother sighs when Sam covers him like a blanket and Dean’s hands wrap around Sam’s body, pulling him close and running over his back, down to his ass to squeeze his cheeks.

“Yeah,” Dean moans, rubbing his hips up against Sam and Sam smiles, reaches down to guide his dick into Dean and watches Dean’s mouth fall open as he pushes inside.

“Good?” Sam asks when he’s all the way in and Dean nods, lets out a little hitch of breath. Sam starts moving, slow, so slow, angles for Dean’s prostate and watches Dean’s face intently. He pulls his hips back slowly, lets the head of his dick tug at Dean’s rim before he slams back in, filling Dean up completely and Dean yelps. He does it until Dean’s grabbing at Sam’s hair, until his nails are running down Sam’s back, until he’s arching underneath his brother and Sam can’t help but slam into him, sets a faster pace and chases his own orgasm. Dean’s letting out moan after moan, eyes rolling back and that perfect mouth falling wide open.

“Need to see you come,” Sam pants, sweat dripping off his skin and melting against Dean’s, “c’mon, baby, wanna see it, c’mon.”

Dean nods his head absently, moves his hips down against Sam’s with every thrust, rubs his leaking cock against Sam’s stomach and then he’s coming, shaking hard in Sam’s arms and letting out a broken moan. He comes for what feels like forever, Sam’s eyes never leaving his brother’s face as Dean’s body squeezes tight around him; Dean’s arms pulling Sam closer and Dean’s ass pulling Sam deeper. Sam fucks Dean through his orgasm, just a little more, so close, and then Dean lets out a soft, “Sammy...” and Sam’s coming deep inside his brother, riding out his orgasm with Dean’s lips pressed to his.

**Author's Note:**

> also, i didn't proof read very thoroughly so i'm sorry about any mistakes. thanks!


End file.
